Stained Red
by Hali Cloud
Summary: Don't know what to put for summary, OC/Klaus. Read to find out. -ABANDONED-
1. Secret Curse

A twelve year old Avasa bounced up and down excitedly next to her bestfriend Henrick and her idol Niklaus. They were hiding out in the trees watching the men of Avasa's tribe gather in the center of the settlement where the totem pole stood before the large fire. Klaus wanted to see what the big deal was and why eveyone had to hide in their houses every month, and so did Henrick, Avasa tagged along after some begging and prodding, the people of her tribe may have been family but even she wasn't allowed to see what happened every month at the full moon, it had something to do with Avasa's mother being outcast for something that happened between her and Avasa's grandma whom was the tribe's healer. Avasa wasn't quite clear as to what exactly went down. Niklaus, Avasa and Henrick hid behind a fallen tree and waited with baited breath as they watched the men, mostly the warriors who fought against the other surrounding tribes stand together in silence.

Avasa was holding her breath in anticipation to what was going to happen next but what did happen was something Avasa felt sick watching as the men started to scream falling to the ground, it was a wretched sight but Avasa couldn't turn away from what was happening. The sound of bones breaking, snapping, the sickening crunch of their bodies was enough to make Avasa sick to her stomach. It seemed like moments were hours and hours were moments, time had no meaning all Avasa could concentrate on was the seen before her eyes, the men withering and crying in agony she had never heard before and the fur that steadily sprouted from their bodies. Faces turning into that of wolves.

They were animals, wolves that sniffed the air and growled. Avasa barely noticed Niklaus tugging on both herself and Henrick as the beasts stalked forward toward where they hid. They could smell them, smell their sweat and fear. It all happened so fast in a blur Avasa was running with Niklaus, Henrick hot on her heels behind as the heard the growls following close behind. Avasa screamed as two popped from the bushes in front of them, her heart nearly giving out. Slowly being surrounded. Henrick hastily grabbed hold of Avasa's arm tugging her back toward him as Klaus grabbed a fallen branch slowly. The larger one lunged forward and Klaus swung hitting it square in the head the wood breaking on impact. The wolf was unaffected shaking it's head, if anything that only seemed to enrage the beast.

Henrick pulled Avasa and they were running again, Avasa catching a glimpse to see that Niklaus was following. Sweat gathered on Avasa's brow and her lungs felt as if they would give out at any moment. The three paused for only a few seconds coming to a river before jumping in and drenching themselves in the water then quickly passing the the otherside jumping out and running once more. Chapped lips gasped for air as Avasa kept running. She couldn't consentrate on anything else, all she could think was to keep running, don't stop, don't hesitate, just run. So that's what she did.

Avasa jumped hearing the howls a yard away in the woods. She was barely aware of the labored breaths on either side of her over her own. The rustle of leaves and breaking of twigs on Henrick's side was only barely heard before a wolf jumped out takling the young fifteen year old body to the ground teeth clamping onto his neck and then a sickening snap that had Avasa heaving, she couldn't believe what lay before her eyes, Henrick wasn't even able to give a scream before it happened. It was so quick and instantaneous Avasa was in shock that it even happened, that a wolf stood ontop of Henrick's body his broken neck in the animals mouth. Her eyes burned and she wanted to scream and cry but she didn't because now the wolf was staring at her, eyes feral and body ready to pounce on her as well. Just as it took a step forward howling could be heard far away and the wolf left in a blur.

Avasa collapsed drained from the fear and running for however long it was they had run for. She kneeled looking down at the limp body of Henrick. Before she was gasping for air but now it was as if she was unable to bring herself to breath until Henrick did, holding her breath and waiting for Henrick to get up, brush himself off and smile at her but as she waited staring at his body, she felt light head and knew somewhere inside Henrick wasn't going to get back up, wasn't going to smile, wasn't going to breath again because Henrick was dead.

Avasa heard somewhere in her head quiet sobs that she assumed must have been her own, who's else could it be but hers? At that moment Avasa could only comprehend that she kneeling infront of Henrick who was dead. Henrick was dead infront of her and she couldn't process the information, how could she? Just moment's ago he was running beside her. She could hear the sound of him panting, of him breathing, of him alive only a short time ago. He was just alive, how could he be dead so suddenly? There was no inbetween time, it was quick, so quick that Avasa was having trouble even believing what had happened right in front of her own eyes.

Dots scattered before her eyes looking down at the lifeless body, she was light headed and felt suffocated. Oblivious to the world around her. The only thing in her mind was that henrick wasn't moving and he wasn't getting up and she was sure he playing some dumb joke on her, but that made no sense, who would play such a cruel joke? Certainly not Henrick. Not her Henrick. Not Henrick.

Something was wrong with this, this shouldn't have happened and yet it was, it did, it happened and Avasa was so confused, she couldn't bring herself to understand, didn't want to understand. The dots in her vision grew in numbers and everything seemed dark, so dark and then everything sped up, everything was in sharp focus and she had an acute awareness of everything around her because pain was coursing through her being, so much pain she didn't think it was possible for her to still be alive to endure it. Just as fast as it happened it was gone. The wolves had come back but as the moon left the sky so did they, offhandedly Avasa noticed it was already day and that the sunlight was starting to change the color of the sky.

Shaking hands, she pushed off the ground to see Klaus standing above her ripping part of his shirt and tying it around her leg. She realized Niklaus was the one sobbing lightly before because she could hear her voice now, the screams escaping, the wolves were gone but the pain wasn't. Her leg, shoulder, back, it all hurt so much she was astonished she hadn't passed out from it. Klaus held her close as she cried in pain both physically and mentally. Klaus rose up to help her stand with him. Avasa tried to stifle her cries, she didn't dare look down to see the damage pushing away weakly to stand by herself. She realized just how much pain she was in. Her feet were bleeding from running, her lungs felt bruised and her muscles ached not accounting for the actual wounds, she was sure adorned her leg and back.

Niklaus paused to see if she would fall and when he was sure she wouldn't he went to his brothers limp body picking him up and holding him close to his chest. Avasa followed Klaus as he walked toward the village, they didn't speak, the only thing filling the silence were Avasa's strangled cries. It seemed like ages, year, decades before they reached home, stumbling out of the woods, Avasa's cries were now subdued to whimpers and the two kept walking until Klaus saw his mother and set down his brother near their home collapsing next to him. Avasa copied but didn't dare sit for fear she would fall asleep and never wake up.

Avasa watched as Esther cried over Henrick's body. She felt numb, as if time had stopped for her, standing and watching Esther scream and cry over Henrick's dead body while Avasa slowly lost blood, it was almost surreal how calm she was. Niklaus was trembling, Bekah stood off and was crying hands over her mouth. But Avasa stood with a blank face dripping blood onto the dirt beneath her bloody feet staring down at Henrick as if she were a statue. Somehwere in her mind she registered Bekah running over to her bloodied self in a panic asking questions that were lost on her numbed mind.

She just wanted to sleep, to sleep and never wake up, because why would she want to be awake for this? This was a nightmare and she needed to wake up so she needed to sleep, because that's how you wake up from a dream, to sleep in your dream is to wake up. Nothing was making sense right now and Avasa finally shut her eyes unable to feel Bekah's hands shaking her, unable to feel anything as her sense dulled and she let sleep encompass her to a different reality.


	2. Sleep Now

It had been three days since Avasa had fallen asleep, she had yet to awake and as her mother and Esther moved about her room, herbs burning and incense alight, Altsoba wasn't sure her daughter would survive this. Placing a thick green cream across her wounds once more after wiping the residue of yesterdays off, Altsoba felt sick, she couldn't lose her only child, watching her daughter weaken slowly every passing day was killing her. Altsoba didn't want to watch this, didn't want to be here to see Avasa pass away with out ever waking to say goodbye to her but what could she do?

Esther, Aiyana, and herself were doing their absolute best but it didn't seem to be enough. It wasn't working and slowly it seemed the oitment was failing to fight of infction because she could see the dead skin surrounding her shoulder festering. She tried to wipe the wounds clean but it seemed the dirt and grime, saliva carrying bacteria, the puss, it was all to much to get rid of with the cream and spells. More then that it seemed Avasa had lost all ability to fight of her ailment having caught signs of a fever in early last night. Things looked grim and Altsoba was at her wits end to what she should do.

Rustling came from the bedroom door and Altsoba turned distractedly to see that man, the man who was responsible for all of this. Niklaus. His once pale skin seemed almost grey now, cheeks sunkin in, bags under his eyes and the veins working under his flesh near visible, he was almost translucent. Some sort of satisfaction coursed through Soba at the sight, this was his punishment, to let the guilt and fear eat away at him and Soba was only adding to it every time he came to see her daughter.

"How is she?" He croaked brokenly. The same question he asked since the seven times he had tried to visit in the past three days, each time having been kicked out and told not to return by Soba. The woman glared daggers at the man in barely contained hatred.

"She has a fever, it started last night." She stated icily, Klaus didn't need to be told what that meant, her chances of survival were slim to none now, not many survived a fever let alone a fever in this state with such deep wounds. His body trembled and though Soba had thought it unlikely before now that he could look any worse, he did. This was all his falt and secretly deep down in her most inner consoucinous she hoped that the guilt and blame would kill him as slowly as her daughter was surely being killed now.

Esther gave a tired sigh ushering her eldest son out of the room, she couldn't look at Niklaus, though Esther had not said it, she was disgusted with him as well, her youngest dead and her Coven Sister Altsoba was suffering the consequences of Klaus's action's as well watching a lost cause of healing the young girl lying in the bed. Avasa had been like a daughter to her as well and for a time before this Soba and Esther had disgust cutting off the arranged marriage between Hache'hi and Avasa and instead having her marry Henrick but this was no longer an option and only brought more pain to the situation at hand.

Niklaus was slow to move from the door stumbling back and as he stood there Elijah came from behind patting his shoulder in some sort of comfort, Elijah didn't look as bad as his brother but the toll of the events showed on his own face as well in a lesser extent. Walking up into the room to see the once russete color of Avasa's skin become a paler greyer version with a sheen of sweat covering the near dead looking body.

"You should leave now." Aiyana spoke sternly moving around the room and chanting with burning sage in hand. Dazed Elijah nodded turning only stop mid way.

While the men were checking up on Avasa, Soba had come to the realization that her daughter wasn't going to make it through this with the help she was giving. Esther was distracted and distraught over her sons death only days before and Altsoba herself was to stressed and worried to be of much use, Aiyana could only do so much by herself to help such a severe condition as Avasa was in. She needed more, someone more skilled, some one who could help her heal properly and not just these poor substitutes of improvised medicinal care. She needed her mother's help and she was already dreading the thought, to ask her mother was almost debatable in her mind but one glance at Avasa's body solidified her decision.

"Elijah." Soba spoke softly. The young nineteen year old turned attentively to Soba, concealed curiosity burning in his eyes with a sense of apprehension to weather or not he wanted to hear what she had to say. Last night when his mother finally adressed them it was to burn Henrick's body. Some irrational part of his brain thought that Soba might burn her daughters body before she even passed on to save herself the grief of watching her die slowly. Grey eyes turned to hazel and the intensity of her gaze had him concerned.

"I need you to go to the tribes village and get my mother Genesee, she is the healer there. Tell her Avasa... that _Bandhura_ is sick and needs her. If anyone of the tribe bothers you tell them that I sent you." Elijah nodded turning to leave with a new sense of hope that he wouldn't have to attend another funeral.

"Elijah," He paused turning back to the worn down woman hovering above her child.

"Please hurry." Elijah nodded not wasting any time sprinting out of the house past a broken Niklaus.

Klaus acknowledged somewhat as to what transpired between Elijah and Soba but ultimately felt helpless watching just outside Avasa's room as slowly Esther stopped grounding the herbs in her bowl and just sat down watching as Aiyana followed, Soba stood just watching and waiting. Steadily Niklaus walked in next to Avasa's bed kneeling down and grabbing hold of her hand.

Soba took note of Niklaus but couldn't bring herself to say anything spiteful no matter how much she wanted, she was too tired to fight him now when Avasa was on the verge of life and death. Sighing Soba nodded for Esther and Aiyana to follow her to go and gather more herbs that Soba was sure her mother would need.

Niklaus stayed in Avasa's room watching her shallow breaths, she was so fragile and weak right now Niklaus had debated weather or not to keep holding her hand but decided he wanted to assure himself she was still alive by holding her limb in his. In some aspects he considered his brother lucky, lucky he didn't have to suffer the way Avasa was now. His death had been quick while Avasa was being dragged slowly down to her own.

"Ava." Niklaus murmured lowly close to her ear hoping she could hear him. His hand shook squeezing hers to steady himself, desperately he wished she would suddenly speak waking up hearing him. This was the first time he had spoken to her though she couldn't reply or even hear him for all he knew, he mentally berated himself for giving into her pleas to come with him and Henrick, or for even becoming curious in the first place. She had been so persistent though, begging and pleading with him and he could never say no Ava for as long as he had known her.

"Please," His voice hoarse as his throat constricted swallowing down the lump in his throat he leaned against Ava's forehead.

"Please, wake up." The whimper came out strangled and the voice of his father in the back of his head told him to stop acting weak and to stand straight like a man. He didn't care though, he couldn't keep himself from silently crying over her, the tears flling onto her cheeks. Klaus wasn't sure what he'd do with himself if he was responsible for not only for his brother Henrick's death but Ava's as well the thought had him ready to hurl but he had nothing in his stomach to come back up.

"Ava." Klaus whispered in one last plea trying to bring her back to him from where ever her dreams had taken her to. Fingers twitched in his and he snapped hastily to see her delicate hand move slightly. He wanted stifle the hope swelling in him but couldn't bring himself to gazing back to her closed eyes he held onto her hand firmly brushing the tangled black curls out of her face caressing the side gentley, trying to coax her awake almost.

"Ava." He said near breathless. Slowly he could see her eyes move under her lids, the movement underneath before slowly they opened barely. Klaus grinned and a sudden relief filled him as he stared down into the hazed liquid silver eyes that seemed to be searching for something, anything familiar. Resting his tired head against hers he murmured his relief to no one in paticular.

"Klaus?" She breathed in a mere whisper he wouldn't have been able to hear if he were any farther away then he was. He beamed down at her holding her hand to his chest squeezing.

"Yes." He answered in a hushed tone. Ava looked up through the small slits of her eyes just enough to see his face and gave a slight quirk of the cornnor of her mouth in attempts to smile. Her eyes seemed to close slowly once more and Klaus shook her hand in his from slight panic.

"Don't." Pleading, looking at her beseechingly though she could no longer see him.

"Don't go back to sleep, please!" He requested urgently. Ava opened her eyes a bit more to stare up.

"But I'm tired." She whispered. Niklaus could barely breath in ragged breaths trying not to loose his composure.

"You can't go back to sleep Ava." The girl pouted up at him brows slowly furrowing.

"Don't tell me what to do." She replied stubbornly in her same quiet tone. Klaus fought back a grin. A uneasy laugh escaped him.

"Please, Ava." Ava let out a deep breath closing her eyes and for a moment Klaus felt a surge of fear course through him, that she had passed away her last breath his heart stopping a brief time and then restarting just as quick as she inhailed deeply.

"Keep me awake then." She stated plainly opening her eyes once more tired and lacking energy to speak much longer. Klaus nodded viurously mostly to himself, he had to keep her awake, keep her talking, this was his one and only goal, keep her from going back to sleep.

"What were you dreaming of?" He questioned hastily. Ava's brows furrowed trying to remember. Something tugged at the back of her mind but she couldn't recall.

"I don't know." She sighed letting her eyes close. Klaus held her face close to his.

"No closing your eyes. Keep them open." Ava complied tiredly licking her dry lips and sighing. She wanted to sleep, and sleep, and sleep until there was no more time to spend sleeping.

"Don't want too." She murmured. Klaus gave a frustrated huff and Ava shivered at the cold air hitting her face. She realized now how much her body ached and how cold she was, whimpering she tried to gather warmth from Niklaus's hand helplessly searching for some sort of heat. Niklaus's hands were thankfully always warm, and Klaus himself for that matter seemed to run at a bit higher tempature. A worried look crossed his face as Ava shivered, scooting closer he engulfed her body into his gentley sitting onto her bed and placing her torso onto his lap arms wrapped around her securely with the several blankets ontop of her helping to keep the warmth in. Ava hummed in appreciation snuggling into his broad chest and burying her face into the material of his shirt giving a deep inhail of his scent, Klaus seemed to smell musky and of dirt and the woods something that wasn't completely unwelcome, there was also something that was completely unique to Klaus that she loved.

"Promise you'll stay awake." Klaus demanded holding her closer to his heart. Ava could feel the rumble in his chest from speaking vibrate through her body and hummed her agreement pleasantly. The two stayed that way for a long time until an old woman entered the room startling Niklaus as he reluctantly started to pull away from Avasa's body while she shivered and clung to her warmth. The old woman held up a hand stopping Klaus from getting up, she nodded for him to stay in the bed much to Klaus's confusion.

"Keep her warm." She stated simply, her voice a crackling rumble that was strangely warm despite the unpleasant ring it should have had to the ears.

"Boy." The woman called and in came Elijah who seemed to have ran back and forth in record time by the sight and smell of the sweat covering his skin and clothing.

"Hold that." She ordered nodding toward an empty grinding bowl the heavy object being picked up obediantly by a very surprised Elijah whom was slightly distracted at the sight of his brother sitting in Avasa's bed while the girl was no doubt undressed underneath the covers. How else would they get to her wounds? It seemed that Klaus was completely oblivious to this fact though so Elijah to ignored it as well seeing that as long as his brother cared only for Avasa's well being it shouldn't matter.

"Two hands." The wrinkled woman called out sharply to which Elijah imidiatley obeyed using both hands to hold the bowl in front of him. A worn smile came across her face as she looked down at the girl who eemed to be oblivious to everything around her.

"Bandhura." She cooed lovingly to which silver hazed eyes opened and looked over into identical silver eyes.

"Grandma?" She asked her voice scratchy. Genesee nodded wisely before giving a stern look toward Klaus.

"You. Don't move." Klaus understood and stayed still as the healer started to chant the door slamming shut as soon as she started. Power surged around the room and had Avasa shivering holding tight to Klaus's warm body. Pulling out a bag Genesee poured the contents into the bowl Elijah held grabbing hold of it she chanted louder words that no one but Genesee and Avasa understood. The contents of the bowl came aflame and the smoke seemed to fill the room hazing the minds of the bodies in the room. Avasa inhailed the smoke and seemed to hear a queer static sound that was unfamiliar, the sound of rushing water being dunked into the lake to wash and holding her breath under water it was all similar to what she was expierencing now. Struggling Avasa tried to keep her wits about her not wanting to fall back asleep. Slowly, steadily, she succumbed to the smoke surrounding her and felt her head loll against Klaus's chest and then closed her eyes as they felt like a film had formed over them instead of the regular burning stinging sensation she got from smoke meeting her eyes. Avasa barely realized she had even fallen asleep until she was.


	3. Soothing Acceptance

Soba looked worriedly between Esther and Mikael as the man paced the room explaining their idea to 'save' their families from the beasts of her tribe. Aiyana had left a few moments ago but Soba felt she had to do this for her sister, she was scared and though this was not excepted by the Balance it seemed like it was their only option. Esther and Soba agreed that Mikael and their children would go through the change while Esther, Avasa and herself would stay human. Soba would have put her daughter under the change as well if it wasn't for the wretch Genesee, ever since she had healed Avasa and her daughter had woken back up once more it seemed she was always over at her cottage that she had the tribe build in between the two villages in the woods, a trail was even forming to her house fairly slowly but surely and the warriors had already made a very defined dirt path to her house from their village.

It wasn't just that Genesee was turning her daughter against her, but that Avasa seemed to only just have gotten better from the attack and she didn't want to risk her in collateral damage if the spell didn't work. The pros and cons were unbalanced in itself, Soba knew this the one pro was higher chance of survival while the cons were many, what if Avasa could no longer use her power? Soba couldn't let her family line die out. After Altsoba had agreed Esther and herself started the preparation and Soba prayed to the goddess that this worked.

Avasa hummed happily in her new pristine white cloak to match the coming winter months, though there was never much snow where they lived and it was never cold enough to keep the fallen snow from melting before it happened again but the small girl secretly wished to have the villages blanketed in it. Winter was Avasa's favorite season and she was always excited to see the first snow fall. Shaking the thoughts out of her head Avasa kept walking back toward her mother's home in the village that held her friends.

Twirling happily Avasa couldn't get over how beautiful her cloak was and that her grandma had made it just for her. Startled at a rustle from the trees to her side Avasa stood stark still waiting with bated breath as to what could possibly be hiding in the woods. The irrational part of her mind told her it was the wolves come back to finish her off but she calmed down knowing that the full moon wasn't for another few days. So there she stood staring in the greenery at her side. Something akin to a sigh came from the woods and the puzzled look was short-lived seeing Niklaus jump out from the woods quickly picking her up and twirling before setting her down but not releasing his hold.

Avasa squealed in delight hugging the man close.

"What are you doing?" Avasa asked laughing pulling back, Klaus grinned holding her close to his side and continued the walk back home together.

"Making sure you don't get into trouble, love." He replied calmly, Avasa laughed shaking her head.

"More like stalking me." She accused and Klaus rolled his eyes at the pretentious little thing.

"Maybe when your older." Avasa now rolled her eyes.

"I'm old enough to get married mister." She stated remembering exactly why she was given her current garment. Klaus chuckled hiding his unease and slight frustration he told himself that it was because he didn't want her getting a husband just yet.

"Your not old enough to do anything until I say you are." Klaus retorted with a smug look adorning his face. Avasa shook her head a twinge of a smile on her lips.

"Are you going to my wedding?" Avasa asked innocently. Klaus laughed.

"Of course I will Ava. Wouldn't miss it." Avasa looked up with big ecstatic eyes at him while Klaus kept his eyes ahead.

"Really?" Ava asked excitedly. Klaus looked down at the girl with a questioning look, of course he would attend her wedding, she was his... his... his something. What Avasa was to Niklaus he wasn't sure but she was special to him someone he cared for deeply and would try his best to protect her from any and all dangers, so he was going to go to her wedding and support her in any way she needed him to.

"Yes. Really." He said charmingly as they walked along.

"So, I heard you and Elijah are still fighting over Tatia." Avasa stated casually.

"Mmm, I suppose." Klaus said not giving anything away. The girl rolled her eyes smiling.

"You know she has a son, right?" The rhetorical question was met with a grin as if to say 'I know, and I don't care'. Avasa chuckled.

"Well I'm rooting for you... secretly of course. Don't tell Elijah I am either because I'll be telling him the same thing." Klaus simply chuckled patting her head as they reached the Mikaelson house hold. Avasa skipped ahead spotting Bekah and giving her a hug to which Rebekah gladly returned entering the house, Niklaus following through the door. The sky was dark, almost night-time.

"Avasa." Soba said near breathless and a tad surprised that her daughter had come home from her grandma's today when she had expected her to stay for a day or two more per usual. The girl smiled at her mother running up to hug her while Soba quickly pushed her away never one for close contact unless necessary, this never bothered her daughter instead she stood off to the side happily and undeterred.

This complicated things.

"Avasa, why don't you head home, I'll be there shortly." Soba requested, Bekah gave a quizzical glance before smiling down at the curly-haired girl.

"I'll walk you-" Bekah didn't finish because Niklaus was smiling broadly.

"Don't worry sister, I'll walk her home." The two shared a glance one of frustration and the other of triumph. Rebekah adored the small russet skinned girl with all her heart, she was sweet and she liked to think of her as the sister she never had. It was natural for Bekah to want to protect her especially after the incident that no one wished to remember or think about. Bekah's lips pursed.

"I think not. We don't need to relive the last time you were left to take care of Avasa." Soba spat spitefully. The air was tense but Esther placed a calm hand on the girl's shoulder.

"How about you just stay for the celebration dear? The party should be in your honor after all." Ava looked up with a flushed face at Esther. Klaus looked down at the girl with a puzzled look, as far as he knew Ava's birthday was not for a few more months and there was no other reason to celebrate but that.

"What exactly are we celebrating Mother?" Klaus spoke up. Elijah who stood off to the side next to Finn spoke for her.

"Avasa's wedding of course." Klaus felt his stomach drop, and for some reason a mix of anger and dread filled him with other undeciphered feelings he couldn't figure out.

"To Hache'hi." Kol teased from his spot giving Ava a mischievous glance that had her suppressing a laugh. The small girl was bouncing up and down in her excitement, a party in her honor? She was ecstatic to say the least. The girl had never thought much of what her life would eventually become, get married, bear children and die, those things were inevitable for her yet all she could think about were the clothes she would wear, the people, the food, and the celebrations that came with it. Hache'hi was eighteen, six years older than Avasa, he had an older brother and three younger sisters. Though Avasa had only met the man a few times he seemed nice enough, she didn't know he was a warrior or anything other than his name and face.

"Yes," Soba spoke.

"Let's celebrate." And so they did. Unlike the Mikael and his children, Avasa, Esther and Soba reframe from drinking the wine that was offered as the families sat near the fire conversing. Heaving a tired sigh Avasa cuddled closer into Niklaus's side who wrapped an arm around her. His insides felt twisted and strained, he didn't understand why he felt so upset and suddenly their conversation from earlier that day made sense. It didn't lessen the feeling in his gut, if anything it only confused him more and had him feeling uneasy. His hand rubbed patterns into her arm as he leaned close to her ear, he wasn't sure what he wanted to know or say.

"Are you happy?" Avasa nodded moving closer to his side as if she were trying melt into him. His heart clenched and he wasn't sure why.

"Yes, I'm very happy, I'm with you." She mumbled into his chest yet he heard just as clear as if she had spoken it into his ear. A smile spread across Klaus's face the warmth of the wine or her words making him feel calm again. Why he felt this way he didn't know or care anymore all that mattered was that Avasa was happy to just sit idly next to him. Finishing of his goblet Klaus looked at his siblings seeing that they were finishing there's as well, even Kol had gotten a taste though it shouldn't surprise him as much as it did, it simply seemed odd. Soba walked over toward her daughter almost asleep on Klaus's chest nearest the fire-place.

"Avasa." Soba called shaking her daughter. Klaus looked up at the woman noticing that she didn't seem to care about his proximity but something kept him from thinking this odd, his impaired judgement crippling him. Klaus leaned in whispering for Avasa to wake up, she stirred scrunching her nose at the disturbance that Niklaus found adorably cute. Slowly Avasa raised drearily turning to her mother.

"Come, it's time to go home." The woman said sternly though there was also a waver in her voice that sounded off, again Klaus thought nothing of it. Avasa shook her head indicating her want to stay with her friends. Elijah stood offering his help to take the girl home and for some reason Klaus just stared into the fire feeling so distant at that moment.

"No." Soba snapped much quicker and harsher then she had intended, Elijah stumbled back startled but sat down non the less to his own surprise with out even defending himself at the rude answer. Altsoba grabbed her daughter's arm with an iron grip pulling her toward the door but Avasa stopped her no longer clouded with sleep she stared confusedly up at her mother.

"Am I to walk home by myself?" It was strange, that she would be allowed out this late by herself, walking to and from her grandma's and her mothers in broad daylight by herself was one thing seeing as even then a male would go with her most of the time but to walk home this late by herself was very worrying. Soba gave a frustrated sigh looking to Esther who shook her head, there was no time to walk her daughter home and come back, and no one could walk her there themselves besides Aiyana who had left the house not wanting anything to do with tonight's plans. With no other options Soba tossed her daughter in a chair telling her to stay there and not to move, confused Avasa obeyed nodding her coöperation.

"It's time." Esther spoke and turned toward her children that seemed to be taken over by the wine they consumed making them subdued and near unable to fight back. Klaus stared into the fire his mind blank. Avasa watched furrowed brows as Esther and her mother chanted, she hadn't the slightest idea of what was happening. But when Mikael pulled out a knife fear shot through her body. What could he possibley need a knife for? Esther nodded at her husband and he slammed the weapon to the hilt in Finn's heart looking straight into his eyes and an ear-splitting scream came from Avasa as she looked on in horror standing to her feet. Mikael ignored the small girls wails and turned to Elijah next, he stabbed his heart as well pulling out the knife and moving on as his body dropped forward. Little sounds escaped their mouths but other than that there was nothing to show the pain that they felt before dyeing, it was near instantaneous as he went to Kol and then Bekah.

Altsoba struggled to keep her daughter from interfering with the ritual and she screamed desperately for Klaus to run but Niklaus seemed dazed staring into the flames.

"KLAUS!" Avasa screamed as loudly as she could and finally by a miracle Niklaus turned to see Avasa with tears streaking down her face being held against her will by her mother. Rage boiled in his gut but for an odd reason he didn't move as much as instinct told him to help the girl his body was sedated and he simply sat with the unpleasant feeling in his gut as he watched her struggle. It wasn't long before he turned to look into his father's eyes, in them he saw what he could only describe as hate, utter and complete hatred directed at him as he raised his hands above his head slamming the knife into his heart, some sort of satisfaction seemed to pass in the older mans eyes but all Klaus could think or comprehend was the pain blooming in his chest the familar feeling he had tonight earlier but now it felt so real, he choked on his on spit and collapsed forward death closing in upon him.

Avasa stared in silence at the massacre that lay before her eyes. Why? The question repeated itself over and over in her head as she stared in silent agonizing pain, all her friends, her family really, they were like brothers to her and Bekah like the sister or mother she always wanted but never had, Bekah would hug her, tell her how much she loved her, Bekah taught her how act like a lady, paid attention to her, spent time with her. Bekah, Kol, Finn, Elijah and Klaus, all of them were dead and her stomach wretched, she was going to vomit she could feel the bile pushing up her throat burning, she choked it back down. Her brain was desperately trying to process everything, and as Mikael kneeled down in front of his children Avasa could only wish his death, that he would pay for transpired. To her shock he did because he held his bloodied knife up and plunged the dagger into his own heart ending his existence then and there.

Soba let go of her daughter as she collapsed onto all fours heaving. This wasn't right, this was worse than anything Avasa could have imagined it was as if she was reliving Henricks death only this was so much worse, it was a blood bath before her, the red liquid pooling under each body. She felt so sick, it was wrong, all of it was so wrong. Altsoba looked down at her daughter as she fought back the urge to puke. Esther looked over nodding for Soba to take the girl outside so she could get some fresh air while she stayed in the house watching and waiting.

As soon as Avasa was outside she threw up all the contents of her stomach into the grass. Even after she was empty it seemed she couldn't stop, it kept coming up, the liquid was just acid now from her stomach, Soba stood off and away not bothering to rub her back or hold her hair back. She didn't tell her that everyone would come back to life or about the ritual because she wasn't sure the ritual would work or that they would come back. So she stood and watched her daughter vomit and cry and sob not offering any consultation. When Avasa had stop she was led right back inside the house to the dead bodies of her friends. She didn't want to see them, didn't want to face the truth anymore, she felt numb and drained both physically and emotionally. It was all too much for her but the sobs that racked her body wouldn't stop, nor would the tears.

For a long time Avasa stared at the bodies without moving and slowly the sobs became whimper's, the tears coming less and less. She had a headache and she couldn't move from her spot upon the floor, the delirium of her state had caused her to see things she assumed because a twitch at Finn's body startled her, she watched with barely concealed excitement and horror. The bodies coming back to life, walking corpses. Each rose slowly and a not twisted in her throat watching them all. Patiently Avasa waited for them to speak, to confirm that this was not an illusion, that she wasn't dreaming. It was a mix of horror and relief that flooded Avasa, they should be dead. Avasa stared blankly at the reanimated corpses not hearing as Esther spoke to her children or what was said.

They were alive, they were all alive and Avasa felt something akin to fear slowly coming into her mind. This wasn't natural nor was it right. Avasa numbly watched as Esther explained everything but it was as if she were under water unable to hear the exact words spoken. Avasa looked at each of her friends in a cycle, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Bekah, Klaus... Niklaus was alive. It must have been hours before anyone looked over at Soba or Avasa after Esther explained things and the first person to step toward her was Niklaus to which the girl cowered away from, it was rational to fear them but Avasa didn't want to be scared. They were still the same people right? Hurt crossed Niklaus's ace but he quickly covered it. Avasa stood on shaky legs next to her mother.

Soba was delighted, utterly delighted at the turn of events. Though Altsoba would not be putting Avasa through that ordeal she was still extatic to see that it had worked and that Avasa seemed to even fear Klaus now. Everything was going well for her. Esther however did seem as pleased as Soba would have assumed she would be, she needed to be consoled and so she took Esther with her to a secluded area where her children and husband would not hear them leaving Avasa alone in the house with the newly revived family. Soba was confident no harm would come to her daughter as she had placed spells to prevent such things before hand, seeing as the ritual was successful she knew the spells she cast would be as well. This also gave Avasa the time to build her fear of Niklaus, Soba thought. They were to close and after this event Avasa would want nothing to do with the man.

Avasa didn't notice her mother leave her alone with Esther's children and frankly didn't care as much as she should have. Rebekah made gentle fluid movements toward Avasa hoping not to startle her, she wasn't the only one scared, Rebekah was freaking out but she needed Avasa, she needed her to be okay with this. To be okay with her.

"Avasa," She spoke though it came out as a beg as she stared into the girls liquid silver eyes. Avasa looked up with a quivering lip and looked at the out ridged hand biting back her fear and tears she hesitantly grabbed her outstretched limb.

"Bekah, are you..." Her voice was thick and small. Rebekah gave a reassuring smile nodding.

"It's fine, it's me." She spoke and that was all Avasa really needed to hear before wrapping her arms around the girl's neck whimpering.

"I thought you were dead." Avasa wailed pathetically and let another onslaught of sobs come forth burying her face in her neck and Rebekah just felt relieved that the girl hadn't rejected her. Klaus looked at the two with a knot in his stomach, he was jealous in a way that Avasa had come to show her acceptance to Bekah first but it subsided when silver eyes looked into his begging for forgiveness that he was all to willing to give. Stepping forward he kneeled beside Bekah and patted her head lovingly. He wished desperately that she were hugging him instead. Slowly the girls pulled away and immediately Klaus wrapped his arms around Avasa hugging her and laying a kiss in her curly hair, she gave a strangled laugh through her hoarse throat and hugged him back.

It seemed like last night had never happened as the sunrise came, everything seemed normal to Avasa even though everything had changed for the Mikaelson family, their heightened senses and growing hunger. When streams of light filtered in the house the occupants screeched. It burned, it burned like hell itself was torching them alive. Fleeing to the shadows of the house realization that they couldn't be in the sun hit. There were so many more discoveries about the downfalls left to find but Avasa promised herself that she would do what ever it took to help them through this and make sure nothing could ever harm them again.


	4. Searching Lost

Avasa giggled as she followed Niklaus through the foliage of the forest until they same across a clearing where water rushed down in the form of a fall. It was breath-taking. The girl turned to the man and smiled broadly.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed jumping forward to try to tackle the vampire in a hug, another time and another place throwing her weight into the tall man would have had him stumbling instead he was unfazed and picked her up swinging in circles. Today was the girls thirteenth birthday but no one seemed to notice to busy with the wedding plans and other more supernatural matters. Niklaus was the only one it seemed and had taken her on an adventure today, well it wasn't an adventure for Klaus seeing as he had already found the water fall before hand but for her it was exciting to go somewhere new.

"I knew you'd enjoy it." He declared a smug look adorning his features and Avasa hit his chest playfully. After being released from Klaus's grasp the girl immediately plopped down onto the ground nearest the clear liquid to dip her feet in. So far her day had been eventful and exciting and Avasa couldn't have asked for more, this was perfect, sitting here with her hero and best friend really, he understood her and cared about her she felt complete when ever near Niklaus. The man sat down beside her leaning back on his hands to watch the water as it collided in on its self creating a white color instead of blue.

"I love you Niklaus." She breathed out calmly. Niklaus felt his heart stutter in response and tried desperately to calm himself down but it wasn't of much use, his emotions ever since he turned were uncontrollable and so much stronger that he couldn't do anything about it anymore, letting them control him instead as it ran its course. The man didn't understand why this always happened when ever Avasa spoke these things, he understood she meant that she cared for him, it wasn't romantic in any way so why did keep getting so... flustered?

"I love you as well Avasa." He replied and even though he could hear the tremors in his voice she couldn't and it relieved him to a degree, he pulled her into his side kissed her head with thinking much of it. The thought that he wouldn't be able to be alone with Avasa after the upcoming wedding hit him, he wouldn't be able to kiss her head or hold her anymore. It would be considered inappropriate and anger welled up in him, weather or not the girl realized it things were starting to change more and more.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" He strained to ask trying not to let the anger seep into his voice and scare her, she was well-adjusted with the change now but he didn't want to give any reason for her to fear him. Avasa smiled and nodded quickly, stabbing him deep.

"Yes! The party and food and people, it'll be wonderful!" She exclaimed, Klaus looked at the girl and realized how young and naïve she really was. She didn't seem to know the full effects of what would happen after or even really know that she wouldn't be able to see her friends much anymore after her wedding.

"And your future husband?" He watched closely as her smile slowly turned into a pout thinking about it, brows furrowing. Avasa shrugged trying to push the question off but to no use as she really did start to think things over, sure she had met the man before on a few occasions but she didn't know much more than what he looked like and it was a very discerning thought to have a few days before your wedding day.

"I-I don't know..." She mumbled looking into the water before pulling her legs into her chest and leaning heavily on Niklaus for support. She didn't know how to feel in that moment and suddenly things seemed much more complicated. The more she thought the quicker she grasped her situation and everything implied along with that. Avasa was now very much afraid of her life, the thought of marrying a man she barely knew and having childre-Avasa felt her heart skip a beat, she couldn't imagine having children, she didn't want them and in that moment she felt fear.

Avasa didn't want to take care of kids, she doubt she would make a good mother in the first place, her grandmother would have to live with her new husband and herself to help her through everything. The girl knew she was incredibly immature and childish, she wasn't blind or stupid enough to think that she would be able to raise a person by herself seeing as she knew that it wasn't the mans place to care for the physical needs of his children, it was the wifes job and it made her queezy to think about.

What point would there be to get married if she refused to have children though? She didn't love this stranger, she didn't want to have children, and she would never act as a slave of sorts taking care of the house and him, the thought was almost as bad as the second one. Her stomach twisted thinking about what she would have to do after the celebration was over and her wedding passed. Avasa sure as hell wouldn't be doing _that_.

The longer she thought the more she recognized that there was very little she could do about the wedding, it was already so close and she was in no place to call it off, that she didn't want it didn't matter to anyone, her say meant little. A whimper escaped and she felt trapped, breathing came uneasy and Niklaus became worried wondering if he should have said anything at all to her but somewhere inside he admitted that he was happy that she didn't want to marry this person. For a moment it was silent only the roar of the falls filling it. Klaus smiled to himself, he knew what he could do to fix this.

"Do you want to marry?" He questioned before he did anything that would have her upset with him, not that it really mattered in the long run but felt the need to get confirmation. Avasa shook her head meekly to overwhelmed to speak. That was all he needed before he was standing grabbing her hand and making her stand with him.

"Don't worry love, you will never have to do anything you don't want to do while I'm around." He promised and with that she was being dragged to her grandmothers where she was promptly left.

Avasa didn't know what he did or how he did it but there was no wedding and she was ecstatic. She hadn't seen Niklaus in a few days but wasn't bothered and today she travelled to the water falls by herself to enjoy the view. Her favorite cloak adorning her as always, many had started to associate her by her cloak and it made her laugh at some of the names they gave her because of this garment. She pulled the hood up feeling a bit chilly as a gust of wind pushed at her. It took her a few moments to notice Niklaus standing at her side and a few more to realize he was the reason for the wind.

"Klaus!" She exclaimed with a grin jumping up and grabbing hold of his waist. He looked down and held onto her briefly before releasing and looking back to the rushing water falling endlessly before him. Avasa pouted looking up at the now distant man.

"What's wrong?" She questioned tugging on his ruffled sleeve, he shrugged forcing a smile looking down at the small girl, picking her up he twirled her as he usually would before setting her down. However fun it was when Niklaus swung her about the girl wasn't blind and felt something wrong but reframe from asking invading questions if he wasn't willing to share with her on his own she wouldn't press the matter. Just as Niklaus promised her days earlier she promised her self she wouldn't force him to do anything as well so she gently took his hand and dragged him down to sit next to her near the water. They sat in comfortable silence for a long while before Niklaus spoke and the hope that he would confide in her his troubles filled her heart was dashed away as soon as the words left his lips.

"Come, I'll take you home before night falls." She tried her best to keep the crest fallen look off her features but wasn't entirely successful, it didn't help her in the least that he was to distracted to notice her disappointment. Grabbing her hand he walked her home to her mothers and left her at the quickly, by herself. Her aching heart moaned in pain and she felt sick, her eyes burned in the need to release her sadness in the form of tears but she chastised herself, if her mother were to see her crying she would surely scold her. Trudging into the dark home she went straight to her bed and waited for sleep to engulf her.

Avasa wasn't sure why it had bothered so much that Niklaus hadn't confided in her or why she felt a sort of bitterness toward him the next morning, he had saved her from a life of misery this she was sure of but still she had the gull to feel something akin to frustration for him. So that morning instead looking for said man she found Kol who had been busy coercing a woman to come with him in to the woods most likely so he could eat. She jumped onto his back while he was distracted giving a shriek effectively scaring the girl out of her dream like state as she ran off Kol looked back startled and growled.

"I was going to drink from her you know." He sneered. Avasa gave a cheeky grin.

"Would you like to drink from me instead?" Kol smirked back over his shoulder at her.

"Are you offering?" She giggled shaking her head.

"No." He gave a pout crossing his arms.

"Then leave, I have better things to do and women to find." Again the girl laughed covering her face in his back to hide her amusement, Kol huffed tearing her grip from off his neck, if he had still been human she would have surely been holding an uncomfortable and near choking grip on him. Turning to face the girl she grabbed his hand quickly tugging on his unmoving form the look on her face saying she had an idea.

"Let's go to my grandma's!" She exclaimed excitement clear in her voice. Kol raised a brow. Why would he go there? He had no wish to meet the tribes healer, nor come into any close contact with the witch, she was very terrifying in his opinion though he would never admit that. The women had started a lot of rumors after leaving the safety of her tribes land and living with in the forest that separated them from each other, they weren't pleasant either. He looked back to Avasa's big eyes and pouted out lip skeptically, that face only worked on Klaus, and he was not Klaus.

"No." He stated firmly ready to leave out of her grip but stopped hearing her challenge him.

"Are you scared of an old women Kol?" She teased a playful smirk on her lips, he growled. He knew she was trying to manipulate him but gave in despite his better judgement that going to the old hags house would cause some problems. He would be damned if he let Avasa hold this moment over his head calling him afraid and a coward because he refused to go to her grandmothers. With that in mind he steadily started to trudge forward dragging the russet skinned girl along behind him. Avasa giggled seeing that he had decided to go after all, yes she had edged him on but she knew that if he really didn't wish to go there would nothing she could have done about it. Kol was very wild and fickle, not unlike Klaus in some aspects but Kol was much more wild and untamed doing as he pleased when he pleased because he could. Kol would do anything for some fun as long as it entertained him.

In his frustration Kol realized he didn't know where her grandmother's house was, he had never been there and had never bothered to care where she lived, suddenly he realized that he was unsure where to go but despite this he kept up the charade that he a sense of direction to where they were heading. Avasa on the other hand was sure they were lost now, he hadn't even entered at where the light trail from her house to her grandmothers started, instead blindly entering the woods. She heaved a sigh, that idiot Kol had no idea where he was going but refused to admit it.

"Kol." She called but he ignore her continuing through thickets of ivy and thorns, bushes tearing at their clothes.

"Kol!" Avasa cried once more feeling a bit desperate but again was ignored going deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Kol, please!" Tugging her arm out of his grip trying to stop. Defeated Kol turned sharply on the girl, his look saying it all. This was her fault, she wanted to drag him along to meet the old witch, it wasn't his fault they got lost looking for the house... well he supposed it was but he wasn't about to admit that.

"We're lost." She stated and Kol huffed. Obviously they were lost, he didn't need her to tell him of what he already knew, he needed a direction to head in. Pulling a face, Avasa looked at the surrounding trees, she didn't recognize any of it, not one thing. She didn't even know which way they came from now that she thought about it. Heaving she collapsed onto the ground, this did not bode well. Kol looked down at the girl, what did she think she was doing? Taking a break? He needed her tell him which way to go to get out of here not take a nap.

"I hope you realize that if get stuck out here I'm eating you." He stated hoping she would get to work on finding a way out, he would have done something but honestly he had never bothered to come this far into the woods, normally it would be grab a quick nip from a pretty maiden and then escort her back home only going so far that no one would hear any screams the women made. Avasa looked up rolling her eyes, as if Kol would ever drink from her, not that she wouldn't let him if it was a life or death situation but she was sure Kol was implying that he would kill her. The idea was absurd and laughable, Kol was like a big brother, he would never harm her on purpose.

"You love me to much to do that." She stated matter of fact. Kol looked down at her with a queer face, loved her? His feelings were anything but, he cared for her but love was not one of the feelings he associated with Avasa, she was a darling and at times irritating little sister, one he actually favored over most of his own siblings. She never scolded him, and she was always ready to help in mischief, getting into trouble and the like, it used to be Henrick, Avasa and himself causing trouble for everyone often having Klaus join in and on the very rare occasion Bekah though often times she through a fit over them. But he did not _love_ her.

"I _care_ about your well-being but I don't under any circumstances _love_ you." He stated and his brows furrowed she started to laugh. What was funny?

"Did you think I meant you had _romantic_ feelings for me?" If he were human he would be blushing in embarrassment and frustration then at his misunderstanding. He huffed turning his head as Avasa stood back up brushing herself off.

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. I love you like a _brother_ nothing more, nothing less." She stated grinning like made and all he could think was smacking that look off her face. Heading toward a random section of woods Avasa picked up their trek knowing it would pointless to just keep in the same spot, no one would be able to find them here anyway. Kol blanched frozen in his spot for a few moments before turning roughly to follow.

"You mean you never thought about me romantically?" Kol accused, what was wrong with him? He was good looking in his opinion, though he admitted he had never anything of the sort for Avasa he was still albeit upset that she didn't find him as attractive as he found himself. It was a blow to his ego. Avasa started another round of laughs shaking her head.

"No, of course not." She gasped out. He growled.

"Why not?" Avasa laughed harder, her sides ached. The idea was funny in itself and the now present insecurity Kol was feeling was priceless.

"Because, your like a brother." She finished simply. Kol pouted but left it at that, yes, he supposed that was an acceptable answer after all who would think about their brother like that? He wanted to ask if she thought of Henrick like a brother but kept it to himself knowing it would only upset her and it still stung to talk about his dead sibling. An idea popped into Avasa's head stopping short causing Kol to stop as well turning to her.

"What is it now?" Avasa grinned at her stupid companion, why hadn't he thought of this before?

"Can't you retrace our steps out here by our scent?" His face lit up, yes he most definitely could. He gave an excited nod smelling the air but as he did he realized that it was incredibly hard to do so, there were so many other smells getting in the way and he couldn't focus on theirs specifically because seeing as he was tracking down their own scent it was hard to tell where they were when he can smell themselves clearly now, to track down their trail would be impossible for him, he couldn't concentrate. Their scent was overwhelming coming from their beings that he couldn't really discern from where they had been and where they were. Sighing he gave up losing patience.

"To difficult." He stated simply looking irritable. Avasa wanted to hit him upside the head but settled for a frustrated glare before continuing their treck through the forest. It seemed like hours had passed and Avasa came to the conclusion as the sky darkened to afternoon that they _had _spent hours lost, her stomach growled and her body ached. Kol growled back and if Avasa wasn't so exhausted she would have laughed at the notion that Kol was communicating with her tummy through growls and groans. Sighing Kol stopped looking expectantly at Avasa. Pausing she turned tiredly over at Kol giving a bland stare.

"What?" Avasa hissed. Kol rolled his eyes, did he have to spell it out for her?

"I'm hungry." He stated plainly. Avasa let out a groan, why oh why had she decided to spend time with Kol today?

"So? I'm hungry too but you don't see me complaining!" He raised a brow and she didn't have to be a mind reader to realize he was making fun of her stomach's gurgling pleas of food. She rolled her eyes turning to continue looking for her grandma's house but he grabbed hold of her upper arm pulling her back to look at him.

"I'm. Hungry." He stated again and Avasa paled realizing he hadn't eaten anything today and she had rudely interrupted breakfast for him. This wasn't good, she debated whether or not this was call for him to feed off her or not, she was near delirious her self from not eating after all and she wasn't sure letting him drink from her was such a good idea in her state. Biting her lip she thought about it, it's not that she cared if he bit her or not but she was worried weather or not he would be able to stop and if she would be able to keep going even after he did. She was about to give in when Kol's gaze snapped to a grazing deer, younglings at her side there was three and not far away he could smell more. Reluctantly he left Avasa knowing she wasn't really in a state to be providing him with nourishment and though he detested the idea of drinking animal blood he needed something to tie him over, his father had found out that they indeed could drink animal blood but it wasn't near as filling as human blood. He knew he would be able to find his way back to Avasa tracking her scent and thought of leaving her behind and following her scent back to the village had crossed his mind but he dismissed it knowing he couldn't leave her trapped here and that even if he did leave and then try to track her scent back that he wouldn't be able to find his way to the village again. It was the problem that had him frustrated. He could leave but he couldn't take her with.

Avasa stood waiting for Kol to return and decided to take in her surroundings, she felt relieved seeing as she recognized where she was. Not bothering to wait until Kol returned she head for where she knew her trail was. Finally. Avasa could see the house from where she stood only a few yards away. She waited a bit longer until she went to the house seeing as Kol might get upset if she entered the hours without him. Blood splattered his body and she felt a bit queezy smelling it but was otherwise not bothered, after all this was part of his new nature and she had accepted all of them, good and bad. She grabbed his hand tugging him toward the house and hesitance grew in Kol, he didn't really want to be here but his pride wouldn't let him back down so he headed to the front door with Avasa. She knocked her small delicate hand against the cold hard wood door and something inside told him he should have knocked for her, the thought was absurd and he pushed it out of his head waiting patiently with Avasa.

Genesee sat up leaving her grimoire at the table stopping her writing in it and heading to the door knowing it was her dear Bandhura come to visit her again. Opening the large door she didn't expect to see a boy in his young adulthood around seventeen years old covered in blood, if she were any other old women she would have screamed but she Genesee, healer, witch and grandmother whose granddaughter standing calmly and unfazed next to the boy holding his hand. Genesee moved aside to let the two in but Avasa waited patiently, for what the old women wasn't sure but she gestured with her hand at her cozy home, the burning of herbs hung strong in the air almost suffocating.

"Come in." And they did. Genesee shut the door after them. Kol inhaled and it was as if the house itself was made of some delicious smelling ingredient, herbs and spices imbedding them self in the wood work, it was pleasant to the sense and overwhelming at the same time for him, he didn't feel scared anymore as he steadily took in more breaths. Genesee sat them both down and served already made food down before them and Kol dug in greedily, it wouldn't appease his real hunger but it take the edge off. Give him something to concentrate on, the dear were not very filling and he still wanted more. Avasa scarfed down anything in reach as Genesee watched the two realizing something must have happened to have them so hungry, suddenly the blood was concerning and very suspicious. Genesee had many warriors come here after gruesome battles not healing as fast because of blood loss or other contributing factors so to see blood was not very startling for her, it came with her practice.

Once Avasa was stuffed she smiled happily to her grandma jumping up to hug her which was returned with just as much love and care. Pulling apart Avasa gestured to the boy Genesee still did not know.

"This is Kol, Mikael and Esther's son." Genesee tensed. This was one of their offspring? Standing she felt betrayed, violated, it was bad enough that man had yet to leave her granddaughter alone after changing but to have them able to get access to her home was concerning and left threat to her safety. Genesee by no means was upset with the balance that had been corrupted no, she defied the balance everyday when healing the wounded who were meant to die and bringing them back before they crossed into the afterlife. She was upset that they were just as dangerous as the beasts they tried to run from, the difference being that the warriors were not feeding off other beings to live. She feared for her granddaughter's safety and now her own.

"Bandhura, why would you bring this man into my home?" She accused. What was going through her head? That she would bring this unstable man into the safety that was her house. Avasa looked up confusedly, Kol was her friend, he was still the same boy who used to pick on her and tease her and play with her.

"He's my friend." She wasn't sure what to say. What could she say to make this alright? Genesee shook her head disappointment etched into her wrinkled face. Kol stopped to see the old woman and anger swelled with in him, what was wrong with him in her home? She had invited him in after all. What did she have against him? He had only met the women today and yet she didn't like him but he had not done anything to give her reason to. Standing Kol was about to give her a real reason to dislike him but the door opened and Esther entered relief on her face seeing her son. Kol felt caught, he couldn't do anything now, not while his mother stood there watching his every move. To his utmost dread Mikael stood just outside the door with a furious expression on his features. How he feared his father, he couldn't deny that. Kol waited until his mother told him to go outside the safety of the house, he wouldn't do so willingly that was sure. Esther nodded to the door gesturing for Kol to get out. He did so reluctantly and immediately Mikael hand was at the scruff of his neck threateningly berating him with a deadly voice. Punishment would be harsh and swift. Esther talked in clipped tones knowing that Genesee did not like her before giving Avasa a warm smile. This was not lost on the older witch.

"Are you coming home Avasa?" Avasa bit her lip looking at her grandma who nodded her approval.

"It is good to see that someone is taking care of my kin." Genesee complimented and Esther was a bit stunned to hear it but nodded her thanks offering a hand and Avasa took it saying goodbye to her grandmother and leaving. Genesee collapsed onto a chair and sighed. She was unsure how to deal with everything and even in her old age could be stumped at what to do in these situations. One thing she knew was that _Kol_ would have one hell of a time getting the stains of blood off his shirt, it was most likely ruined now.


End file.
